Reunited With a Relative
by calistadanaya0185
Summary: Months after the confrontation with the Volturi about Renesmee,the Cullens all went in peace. In this story someone will be added in the Cullen family. Although Alice can sense a weird feeling with the new member. Could this be just a weird feeling or it is because they are somehow related with each other? Read this story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Reunited With a Relative_

_Author's note: This is my first story, .I got this idea when i read the life of Alice on the internet and i found out that she have a niece who is still alive somewhere in Biloxi. I will appreciate reviews. But please don't say anything harsh if I don't reach your expectations. I hope you enjoy my story._

* * *

Chapter 1: A Girl on the Road

After several hours of his shift, Carlisle is done with his work. He went to his office and arranged his things. Now that he is ready to leave, he contacted Esme and told her he is going home already. He grabbed his car keys and checked the time on his wrist watch; it was 3 o'clock in the morning already. He checked out of the hospital and went outside the hospital heading to his car.

While he was walking towards his car, he smelled something familiar, a smell that all vampires are crazy for, a smell that he and his family resist throughout their existence. _Human blood, _he thought. He knew it was human blood. But the scent was very strong, "Someone might be losing a lot blood around here somewhere," he said to himself with a curious voice. Out of curiosity, he got into his car and drove following the scent. He finally stopped and saw where it was coming from. It came from a woman lying on the road.

He went out of the car and walked towards the girl. The woman's hair was dark brown; she had a slender body, a face so pretty and looked around 24 to 26. She seemed to be stabbed several times in different parts of her body. He carried her and put her in the backseat and he drove as fast as he can to go home. His phone rang and he answered it, "Hello Alice, what is it?" "Carlisle you have only about 10 to 15 minutes. You have to decide if you're going to change her or let her die," Alice said with a worried voice. _Of course she knows_, Carlisle thought to himself. "I appreciate your information. Thank you Alice," Carlisle said and he hangs up.

He pulled over the car and went to the backseat where the girl is lying and thought of his options. He knew he would lack of time if he's going to cure her as a doctor because the stab wounds is too many and very severe. So his choices were only to change her or to let her lose her blood until she die. He thought fast and he wanted to save her life. He reached for her neck and without hesitating he bit her.

He could hear her heart beating fast and he knows the venom was spreading until her heartbeat stopped. He went back to the driver's seat and drove all the way home.

**_At home_**

Alice was staring at the wall blankly, Jasper knew that she was seeing something, He swiftly went to her side and asked, "Alice, what is it? Did Carlisle decide already?" the whole family looked at her, and she nodded. "Yes he did. He chose to change her," Alice responded with a small smile on her face.

Everyone in the room went silent for a while. "Seems like there's a new addition in our family," Esme said joyfully. "Great, another sister or should I say adoptive sister" Rosalie said. "When she wakes up let's see if she's going to be stronger than me," Emmett said with a laugh. "Hey! Don't forget that I am already the strongest in this family," Bella said and everyone in the room laughed. They were all excited to see the newborn.

Carlisle saw the driveway of his house; once he reached it he immediately parked his car. He entered the door while carrying the girl, one hand below the middle of her back and the other one under the knees. Everyone in the house looked at Carlisle and the newborn and Carlisle also looked at them, "Let's just put her in the guest room first," he said and everyone nodded and followed Carlisle in the guest room.

Once they reached the guest room, Carlisle put down the girl on the bed. "Carlisle she looks pretty and she looks like a nice person." Esme said. "What do you think is her age?" Bella asked Carlisle, "I'm think it's about 24 to 26.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: The first chapter was actually short so as soon as possible I made the chapter 2 already. So here it is. Enjoy! (Might also be kind of short, but I will post chapter 3 as soon as possible)_

* * *

Chapter 2: Several Hours Later

Once they reached the guest room, Carlisle put the newborn down on the bed gently. "She's beautiful Carlisle. She seems so young and seems like she's a nice person," Esme said with a smile on her face. "What do you think is her age Carlisle?" Bella asked. "I think she's about 24 to 26," Carlisle answered. "So how long do you think she'll be asleep?" Rosalie asked. "It might take a lot of hours I suppose," Carlisle answering Rosalie's question.

Everyone went silent and looked at the newborn for a while until Alice spoke up, "I really can't wait until she wakes up. Maybe we could take her shopping, you know maybe a girls' day out," Alice said excitedly. "I think we should teach her first how to control his thirst," Edward said looking at Alice who rolled her eyes. "Maybe we could find out how strong she is in her first hunt," Emmett said smiling. Rosalie hit Emmett hard on his right arm and said, "Stop being so obsessed with her strength," and everyone chuckled. "We're going to have to take turns on watching over her, you know in case she wakes up soon," Jasper requested and everyone agreed by nodding their heads.

Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper took the first shift while the others hunt. It was already 4:30am. Bella noticed Alice's face like she has something in her mind, "Alice, is everything alright?" Bella asked concerned about her friend. "Huh? Oh yeah, everything is fine. It's just that when I am around her, I feel like, I feel like I know her but don't. It feels kind of weird" "Maybe you just met someone else before that look like her," Jasper commented. "Yeah, maybe" Alice responded, but doesn't believe that, only she and Edward knows that because Edward is reading her mind.

The others came home at 6:00am and it is their time to watch over the newborn while the others hunt. By 7:00am everyone was in the guest room watching over the newborn except for Bella who is cooking Renesmee's breakfast and Renesmee who is getting dressed. While Renesmee eat her breakfast, her mother told her what Carlisle found and did.

After Renesmee eat her breakfast, she and her mom went to the guest room and joined everyone else. "Mom, is she the one who Grandpa Carlisle saved?" Renesmee asked. Her appearance seems like she's already 11 or 12 years old. "Yes dear, that's her," Bella responded. "Seems like my daughter already knows what happened," Edward said looking at his wife and daughter. "Yeah, mom already explained it to me while I was eating my breakfast," Renesmee said smiling at his father.

Everyone waited in the room for the newborn to wake up. At almost 4:30pm everyone saw the newborn's eyes were opening slowly, everyone looked at her excitedly. The newborn opened her eyes and was shocked with her very clear eyesight, her eyes widened and she gasped because she was surprised to see everyone in the room was looking at her. Her faced was very frightened. "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here" What happened to me? Are you kidnappers?" She exclaimed with a scared and panicky voice.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Here's chapter 3 everyone! If you have any thoughts about the story please write your comment or private message it. Thanks!_

* * *

Chapter 3: Explaining and Introducing

"Whoa, whoa, slow down girl! We're good guys here!" Emmett said with a big smile on his face. Some of them giggled in the room about Emmett's comment and Esme glared at Emmett, "What?" Emmett said and Esme rolled her eyes. "You're in our house. Carlisle, my husband here, he saw you lying on the road with a lot of stab wounds and you were close to death. Carlisle brought you here saved your life. Does that answer your questions honey?" Esme said with a comforting voice. "Well… actually yes and I really thank you Carlisle for saving my life. But, I was wondering, you said that I had a lot of stab wounds, why is it that I don't have wounds right now?" she said with a very confused and curious face. "Uh… could you first us your name and age and what happened to you that night if you can remember?" Edward said. "Cindy. My name is Cindy Montgomery. Well, I actually remember what happened to me. I was walking home from work and I was waiting for a cab when suddenly a thief grabbed my bag and I tried to fight him but he stabbed me several times. Now, could you please tell me what happened to the wounds?" Cindy asked with a voice as if she was kind of getting impatient.

Everyone in the room looked at Carlisle and his face was like he doesn't know what to say. Edward read his mind and he spoke up "I think Carlisle would to talk with her privately," he said knowing that that's what Carlisle really wanted for a moment. Everyone left the room living Carlisle and Cindy alone in the room.

"Please. I am really begging you what happened to me?" Cindy begged sounding really impatient already. "Okay. When I left the hospital after my shift, I drove home and I saw you lying on the road" Carlisle said, he stopped for a while thinking the right words to say, then continued, " This is going to be hard to explain, but, whatever I'm going to tell you please don't freak out," Cindy nodded in agreement. _How worse can it be _Cindy thought. Carlisle then started to talk, "Our family isn't the same with other family. We don't have the same blood, so we're not really related to each other. We are actually more of a coven. A coven of vampires to be exact," Carlisle said with a little of fear, frightened of how Cindy would react, while Cindy just gasped with her hand covering her mouth. "When I saw you, you were already dying. I pitied you, so I decided to change you," Carlisle continued. "OH MY GOSH! Are you actually telling me that I am now also a vampire just like all of you?" Cindy said in horror. "Yes." Carlisle answered. "Are you angry or something?" he asked, "No, not really. There is just a lot to take in," Cindy said.

"Uh… okay. Look if you want to change your clothes, there are clothes there prepared for you. If you're ready to go out, just come outside so that you can meet the rest," Carlisle instructed to Cindy with a warm look on his face while Cindy just nodded in agreement.

Carlisle headed towards the door reaching for the doorknob when Cindy called, "Carlisle wait," she called out. "Yes, do you need anything else?" Carlisle asked. "Yes, I do need something. I need to talk to you for a while," "Talk? Sure." He asked with a very curious face. "I haven't thank you for what you did to me. Believe me I am not angry or mad at you for what you did to me. I am actually quite happy, it's because I still want to do a lot of things and you gave me that chance again. Thank you!" she said and surprisingly. "You're welcome" Carlisle said warmly. _Only if she knows that she can't be around people for a while if she hadn't control her thirst, I should let her change first and I will explain it all to her, _Carlisle thought to himself and he left the room.

Cindy knows that Carlisle left already and she went towards the mirror and looked at herself. She was surprised in her new appearance. Her skin was never this white. Her hair had never shine and looked very nice until now. What she can't really believe is that her irises are now red instead of dark brown. It was really true what she said to Carlisle, she liked the idea of being a vampire.

She changed her clothes and really thought that the clothes that they gave her were really nice. She's just not sure if she is ready to go out, she's nervous to face them. _What if they don't like me or if I screw something up they might hate me. _Edward is just in the living room, he can read her thoughts from there. He told everyone what she's thinking and immediately Alice stood up heading to the guest room. "Where are you going honey?" Jasper asked and everyone in the room looked up at her, "I'm just going to talk to her so that she would come out already. I don't know from the moment I saw her, I feel like I need to protect and comfort her," Alice explained and everyone looked at her curiously. Alice left the room without saying anything else.

When everyone in the living room see her going in the room Bella told them what she felt and said in the guest room, but Edward still did not say a word about what she thought that moment.

Alice is now in front of the door of the room; she knocked gently and heard Cindy tell her to come in. "Hey, look I know what you are thinking everyone else does too. About the one we not liking you and you screw something up and we will hate you," Alice said, "What! How did you know that?" Cindy asked with a nervous face. "We'll explain that to you later. Look you should take that thought out of your mind, you are just a newborn that means a new vampire by the way. We know that you could screw up but we won't hate you. You're now part of this family and family always love each other," she said to Cindy. "Thank you for that. I think that I'll be ready to go out in a minute. Cindy answered. "Okay." Alice replied and she head out of the room. Alice went to the living room, "She said she'll be out in a minute," she exclaimed with a smile and everyone also smiled.

Cindy breathed in deeply and reached for the doorknob and headed to the living room. Once she reached the living room, Alice introduced her to everyone and also explained their special abilities and Cindy nodded.

After introducing she felt something in her throat. It felt like a burning sensation down her throat and it really felt uncomfortable. Edward read her mind and he said, "She needs to hunt,"


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi people! I'm back! I know that i haven't updated in a while, it's because I've been busy this summer, first, we planned a a surprise party for my grandma, then i have voice lessons, then we went back to the province where my father grew up because we attended my aunt's funeral (may she rest in peace). So in short it has been a busy summer. But I really promise you all guys that I am going to update soon, in fact i am working on it already. I may. let emphasize the word MAY post the new chapter on the 2nd week of July, so please stay tuned. And lastly, please review or pm me on your opinions.

Oh and this is very important, to those who have read the story The New Girl by janame04, do not sue me! Because actually, i was the first one to have this idea!


End file.
